Promesa
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: antes de desparecer britania le pidio que le hiciera una promesa y este se la cumpliria en el pasado, presente y futuro porque su hermano es debil e indefenso ademas de amarlo ScotEng


**Título: débil e indefenso**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: la madre de los británicos estando con sus hijos antes de la desaparición, el odio hacia imperio romano*, una promesa y como escocia protegía a su hermano antes y en el futuro**

**Pareja:** ScotEng (escocia x Inglaterra)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: nada**

**Cerca de un lago se encontraba una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio como el oro, ojos esmeraldas, su piel blanca como la nieve, mirando a sus bellos hijos**

"**niños posiblemente pronto desapareceré"-le acariciaba la cabeza a su hijo más pequeño**

"**¿Por qué dice eso madre? Tú no puedes dejarnos solos y más con el-señala al pequeño **

"**lo lamento, mi pequeño alba* pero no hay manera de salvarme"-le besa la frente**

"**pero mama no queremos que te vayas"-decía el pequeño niño de cabello castaño**

"**lo se ****Cymru* pero deben entender también extrañare a todos"- le empezaron a salir lagrimas**

"**no llores mami"-decía el muchacho de cabello rubio rojizo**

"**gracias ****Éire*"-le sonríe**

"**¿Qué pasara con nosotros mama?"- mira a su mami con tristeza el chico de cabello rubio rojizo pero más bajo que el otro**

"**Tuaisceart Éireann* sé que alba los cuidara mucho"-le sonríe al pelirrojo**

"**si mama"-le sonríe pero no podía ocultar su tristeza**

**Ella con un arpa que traía empezó a tocar para dormir a sus hijos pero el único que no se durmió fue el pelirrojo que la miraba con tristeza**

"**no puedes dormir ¿verdad?"- le sonríe mientras tocaba el arpa**

"**no puedo estoy más preocupado por…"-pero fue interrumpido**

**Por ****England ¿verdad?- lo mira y ve que su hijo asiente con la cabeza**

"**él te necesita más que nosotros"- la abraza**

"**lo sé pero alba prométeme que siempre le amaras y protegerás ya que es débil e indefenso"- le sonríe tiernamente**

"**lo prometo my lady ****Britannia-le besa la mano**

**Al tiempo en que murió la bella madre de los británicos, ellos iban al mismo lugar el pequeño escocia cuidaba a su hermano pero tenía que cuidar también su territorio **

**No dudo en ayudar a Inglaterra aunque nadie sabía que fue apoyo en la guerra contra los daneses*. Aunque él lo atacaba el ayudaba y cuidaba que nadie le lastimaba un ejemplo fue en la ****Primera Guerra de Independencia que lucho con William Wallace***

**Después en la Segunda Guerra de independencia*, trataba que nadie le maltratara a su hermano menor, no solo porque era un país si no tenía una razón más grande. Siempre va amar a Inglaterra más que a su hermano gales, Irlanda e Irlanda del norte **

**Cuando llego la acta de unión* la acepto aunque su pueblo no quisiera, no le importaba ahora su pueblo si no estar al lado de su hermano. Pero no todo era felicidad porque algo llego a la vida de Inglaterra **

**Su hermano había cambiado había encontrado algo "maravilloso" incluso sus hermanos se burlaron**

"**hermano, es ridículo que Inglaterra usualmente vaya a visitar a ese mocoso ¿Cómo se llama?"-reía ****Cymru**

"**se llama américa ¿no?-hablaban las dos irlandas al mismo tiempo**

**Para escocia era un tormento ver a su hermano irse por el mocoso que bautizo trece colonias o le decía usualmente américa. Hasta que llego el día más feliz de su vida ese mocoso dejo a Inglaterra tras la guerra de independencia**

**Todo era ya más tranquilo hasta que llego otra molestia aunque estuviera casado con Inglaterra llego otra acta de unión* con ****Éire. Aunque nunca se divorciaron al contrario nunca Irlanda estuvo con su hermano o declaro que fueran un matrimonio **

**Nunca dejo de proteger a su hermano, aunque no fueran sus guerras en secreto el ayudaba a su hermanito menor, no porque quisiera invadir sus regiones vitales si no porque él amaba más a su hermano y se lo hizo saber a Britania antes de desaparecer **

"**Britania, digo madre yo amo a Inglaterra como hombre"-decía serio**

"**lo sé, alba pero recuerda tienes que cuidarlo, además no sabes cómo reaccionara así que cuídalo en secreto para que agradezca a quien le ayuda en secreto así tendrás el amor de él y no será mal visto"-le sonríe **

**Ahora en la actualidad ve a su hermano con preocupación desde la sala de la casa de su hermano**

"**England… ¿quieres que te ayude en los papeles?"-le sonríe**

"**no gracias scotland así está bien"- le mira **

**Él se levanta y abraza a Arthur de la espalda, su hermano se puso tenso pero se relajo **

"**¿Qué sucede alba?-le mira**

**El pelirrojo se sorprendió hacía mucho tiempo que su hermanito no le llamaba así**

" **england eres un gran país y creciste muy bien"-agarra y besa su mano aunque con la otra no los soltaba de la cintura**

"**claro que lo soy… hoy estas raro"- trataba de zafarse del agarre- "si américa nos ve…"**

**América te hará más daño-le beso de nuevo la mano-"tu entiendes a lo que quiero decir de gran país"**

"**pues dímelo que no entiendo"- estaba rojo y enojado el ingles **

"**eres el más amable de todos los hermanos… además fuiste influenciado por tus autoridades porque no querías hacerle daño a nadie"- lo suelta**

**Inglaterra se sorprende por las palabras de su hermano aunque es verdad, nunca quiso hacerle daño a nadie, no quería llevarse vida de la gente**

**De repente se escucha la puerta abrirse y se ve a un joven americano con una sonrisa**

"**Inglaterra vine a buscarte hoy es nuestra cita"-decía alegre aquel joven**

"**No es una cita"-decía enojado-" solo vamos hablar de special relationship*"**

**El inglés fue por unas cosas antes de irse. El americano vio a escocia y le sonríe pero le mira después con una sonrisa pero una "tétrica"**

"**no te metas de nuevo con Inglaterra o te lanzare bombas nucleares a tu casa"- le mira serio**

"**vivimos bajo la misma casa, si me las lanzas le lastimaras a el idiota americano"-se empieza a caminar hacia donde había ido Inglaterra y le dice al odio – "si le haces daño de nuevo te mato porque sé que amas a mi hermano"**

**El americano se sorprendió porque los demás no se daban cuenta y este hombre de rápido se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su ex tutor. Baja Arthur y se va con el americano a ver los "asuntos militares"**

**Los demás hermanos y un Francia de colado hablaron con el escoces para sacarle información sobre**

**¿tuvieron sexo cuando fue el acta de unión? Porque sin sexo no hay unión"- decía el francés**

**Los demás hermanos estaban riéndose en el piso por el comentario. El pelirrojo se levantó y saco a sus hermanos de la casa y al francés lo saco a golpes**

**Cuando regreso el pequeño hermano, él le miro serio el escoces pero el otro lo ignoro **

"**england I love you"- le besa**

**Inglaterra estaba rojo por el beso que le había dado su hermano a el un beso. Aunque lo negaba siempre había esperado un beso de su hermano**

"**¿Por qué me besaste?"-decía "enojado"**

"**No es la primera vez que te beso"-sonríe**

"**¿Qué?"- se puso rojo como los tomates de Antonio**

"**te bese dos veces la primera vez cuando fuiste atacado y te protegí* y la segunda vez fue cuando termino la guerra con William Wallace y me pediste perdón y te bese"-le acariciaba el cabello**

**Él no sabía que decir y es verdad, pero ahora el ataco, beso esta ocasión a su hermano**

" **I love you brother"- el estaba rojo **

**El sonríe, hace una reverencia y le besa la mano mientras su hermano estaba rojo**

**Yo Scott kirkland representante de alba, mantendré la promesa que le dije a Britania y te la dedico a ti, te protegeré siempre aunque seas débil e indefenso-le sonríe**

**Cuando termino la promesa se dieron un beso, Arthur sabia que era antes y ahorita es un débil e indefenso pero no en potencia militar si no en el amor que cayo y sabe que su hermano no le romperá el corazón**

**N/A: datos**

***- alba significa escocia en escoces **

***- ****Cymru significa gales en gales **

***- ****Éire significa Irlanda en irlandés**

***- Tuaisceart Éireann significa Irlanda del norte en irlandés **

***-****En 810, Dinamarca resiste el empuje de Carlomagno. Años más tarde, en el 826, el emperador carolingio, Luis I el Pío, establece una alianza con el rey danés Heraldo; éste último se bautiza y comienza con la ayuda del misionero Anscario la evangelización de Escandinava. Un siglo después, en el año 895, el rey Sven, gran guerrero vikingo, ocupa Schlevsig, el sur de Suecia e Inglaterra, estableciendo el poder danés en el Mar del Norte.**

**En el año 988, Canuto el Grande se proclama rey de Inglaterra, conquista Noruega y completa la conversión de Dinamarca al cristianismo; pero, en 1042, los ingleses se independizan de Dinamarca. Un siglo más tarde, de 1157 a 1182, Valdemar I, el Grande, inicia la conquista del sur del Báltico hasta Estonia.**

***-**** primera guerra de independencia de escocica: La guerra comienza con el saqueo de la ciudad de Berwick llevado a cabo por las tropas de Eduardo I de Inglaterra en marzo de 1296, seguido por la derrota sufrida por las tropas escocesas en la batalla de Dunbar y por la abdicación de Juan de Bailliol en el mes de julio siguiente. La invasión inglesa había ya ocupado la mayor parte del territorio escocés para el mes de agosto y, tras el traslado de la **_**Piedra del Destino**_** desde su tradicional ubicación en la Abadía de Scone, en Escocia, a la de Westminster, en Inglaterra, Eduardo I convocó el Parlamento escocés en Berwick, momento en que los nobles escoceses le rindieron homenaje en tanto que rey de Inglaterra. No obstante, Escocia distaba mucho de estar definitivamente conquistada por los ingleses.**

**Las revueltas que se produjeron en Escocia a principios del año 1297, organizadas por William Wallace, Andrew de Moray y otros varios nobles escoceses obligaron a Eduardo I al envío de nuevos contingentes de tropas, así como a iniciar negociaciones con los escoceses. Aunque Eduardo consiguió obligar a los nobles sublevados a capitular en Irvine, las constantes y reiteradas campañas de William Wallace y de Andrew de Moray condujeron a la primera victoria escocesa, que se produjo en Stirling Bridge; como consecuencia de esta victoria siguieron diversas incursiones escocesas en el norte de Inglaterra y el nombramiento de William Wallace como Guardián de Escocia en marzo de 1298. Sin embargo, Eduardo I planificó una nueva invasión, con la que pretendía aplastar a William Wallace y a sus seguidores, logrando derrotar una vez más a los escoceses en Falkirk. Aunque Eduardo I no hubiese conseguido someter la totalidad de Escocia antes de su regreso a Inglaterra, la reputación militar de William Wallace había quedado seriamente menoscabada, y Wallace tuvo que resignarse a vivir como un proscrito, renunciando a su cargo de Guardián de Escocia.**

***- segunda guerra de independencia de escocia: Tras la muerte de Roberto I de Escocia, el nuevo rey David II era aún demasiado joven para reinar, y Thomas Randolph, I conde de Moray se convirtió en el nuevo Guardián de Escocia. No obstante, Eduardo III, aunque hubiese firmado el Tratado de Edimburgo-Northampton, estaba determinado a lavar la humillación que entendía que los escoceses le habían hecho sufrir. Para lograr sus fines, podía contar con la ayuda de Eduardo de Baillol, el hijo de Juan de Baillol, que era un nuevo pretendiente al Trono de Escocia. Eduardo III contaba con el apoyo de un grupo de nobles escoceses, entre los que descollaban el ya citado Eduardo de Baillol o Henry Beaumont, grupo de nobles que era conocido como los «desheredados» (the Disinherited). Estos nobles ya habían colaborado con los ingleses durante la Primera Guerra de independencia y, tras la batalla de Bannockburn, Robert Bruce les había privado de sus títulos y de sus tierras para entregárselas como premio a sus aliados. Cuando se restableció la paz, no recibieron ninguna indemnización. Estos desheredados deseaban recuperar sus posesiones, y finalmente serán ellos quienes rompan la paz.**

***-****Acta de unión: ****Acta de Unión de 1707**** fue una serie de leyes aprobadas por los parlamentos de los reinos de Inglaterra y Escocia, para implementar el ****Tratado de Unión**** entre ambos países. De ahí nació el reino de gran Bretaña. Discutí con una amiga de esta unión y llegamos a la conclusión de que estuvieron casados, porque los anexos de países o casamientos entre reyes de otros países hacían la boda, nunca fue popular en escocia hasta la acta de unión con Irlanda**

***- El ****Acta de Unión de 1800**** (también denominada ****Acta de Unión de 1801****) fue el documento que formalizó la unión del Reino de Gran Bretaña y del Reino de Irlanda en un solo reino, para crear el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Por esta fusión, 100 parlamentarios irlandeses obtuvieron escaños en la Cámara de los Comunes del Parlamento del Reino Unido.**

**El acta fue aprobada tanto por el Parlamento británico como por el de Irlanda. Los irlandeses habían obtenido la independencia en la Constitución de 1782, después de haber sido dominados durante siglos por Inglaterra. La Unión con Gran Bretaña no era bien vista por los irlandeses, y ya había sido rechazada una moción de unión en 1799, pero una fuerte campaña del gobierno británico y la rebelión irlandesa de 1798 despejaron el camino para su aprobación en 1800. Su pase final por el parlamento de Irlanda fue un éxito ya que fue aprobado por una mayoría simple de parlamentarios, que recibieron por parte del gobierno británico el ofrecimiento de títulos de nobleza británicos, tierras y otras prebendas. Nunca se casó Inglaterra y escocia con Irlanda a mi punto de vista**

***-es una relación donde Inglaterra y estados unidos comparten bases militares y cosas así**

***- Britania le tiene odio a imperio romano porque los romanos invadieron y conquistaron Britania excepto caledonia**


End file.
